Decepticons, Scramble!
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: The thoughts of a warrior who knows that the only thing the future holds for him is death (please R&R)


Disclaimer: I don't own Hasbro yet, so the TF's aren't mine.

Well, after such a long break, I'm back.

I thought that three months holidays would be great; I'd get a chance to write a fic every day.

However, I soon found out that my mind was completely blank. Odd as it may seem, I think that I actually need the stress of uni life to give inspiration.

Anyway, because of the long hiatus, I'm very rusty. As a result, this fic isn't nearly as dark and angsty as I usually write. 

I begin uni in two weeks, so I might rewrite it then.

A note on the character; frankly I don't have a clue who he is. He's appeared in a few fics that I've got planned and he's even gotten his own song parody, which I'll post shortly. He always seems to give the air of loneliness and of loss. It's driving me nuts that I don't know who this mysterious seeker is.

Anyway, enough of my ranting, lets get on with the thing.

………

I glanced to either side of me, simply taking it all in.

I knew as well as the others that crowded into the revetment that we were about to die.

Not that we were psychic. Somehow, it was just something that we knew. There was no questioning it, no denying it. It was thrust upon us so quickly that we didn't even have 'time' to think otherwise.

In truth, we didn't even know what we were up against.

Once again I checked my weapons. They were in the same condition that they were in over 8 million years ago, but even though it was unnecessary it gave me something to do. Without that, I'd probably go out of my mind.

There was no warning, no explanation as to why we were reawakened. The last thing I remembered was being ordered by a superior into stasis to conserve energy for a planet that even the newly built could see was dying.

I'd like to say that I was a great warrior. That I led a platoon of Cybertron's finest into battle and emerged victorious. That after I ceased to function that someone would erect an effigy in the Hall of Heroes as inspiration to new and old alike

But I can't. If I were I wouldn't have been ordered into the unreliable stasis pod, the only consolation being that if it failed that I would be remembered amongst those who gave their lives for their planet, their faction.

Upon reawakening, I wasn't even told that much. I was given the briefest description of what had happened while I was offline, why I had been reawakened, and where I was to report. Nothing more.

I glanced again at the datacard that held my orders.

'A notice to all non-essential personnel.

You have been in stasis now for 7.986 million years to conserve power for your planet. 

The war is still raging between the mighty Decepticon Empire and the anarchist Autobot factions.

Although Cybertron is still in a power crisis, your hibernation has been interrupted prematurely for a matter of great urgency. Please follow the attached deployment orders. You will be briefed if and when your superior sees fit.

Your faction salutes you.'

My fingers tightened on the datacard. Non-essential personnel. 

The bastards hadn't even acknowledged us. Not individually. No more than I'd expect.

There wasn't even a manifest of who had survived or not, nor was there time to go searching.

I shot another look around the shattered district.

This was my home. When I'd been put into stasis everything was still maintained and still glowed. Only the deepest slums had looked like this.

I wouldn't say I was overly patriotic, but I did love my planet, and it sickened me to my lasercore to see it like this.

I glanced again at my orders.

We still hadn't been briefed; no official had been to check on us. We gathered that there was no plan, that we were to do as we saw fit.

Just then a rusty loudspeaker hanging from its wiring overhead crackled to life.

Only two words were uttered, but they were enough.

"Decepticons, Scramble!"

Seconds later a dark shape drifted into view.

As we watched in terror the monster planet began to shift. Soon we were staring up at a robot of impossible proportions.

Something triggered in the back of my mind while my conscious was still trying to fathom what my optics were telling it.

Without thinking I jumped into the air, shifting as I fell, only to roar upwards towards the giant alongside bots that I'd never get the chance to know.

………

Well, what'd you think? Please leave a review and tell me, and I hope to be writing multiple fics a week again soon.


End file.
